1. Field
Embodiments relate to an epoxy resin composition and a semiconductor device encapsulated using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transfer molding of an epoxy resin composition may be used as a method for packaging semiconductor devices, e.g., ICs, LSIs, and the like due to low cost and ease of mass production.